


I love to hold you close (tonight and always)

by Zenoszyne



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenoszyne/pseuds/Zenoszyne
Summary: Leo and Cristiano enjoy some time alone in the Maldives.





	I love to hold you close (tonight and always)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it as much as me writing this! <3 (Title from "Pillowtalk" by Zayn)

Leo had waited for this moment.

The time to relax, to literally do anything, and all he was looking for was to spend a quiet holiday in the Maldives without anyone recognizing or disturbing him. As soon as he breathed that oceanic air, he relaxed his muscles and smiled, as if a very heavy weight on his back had left, and laid down on the bed with sea views.

His career didn't mattered anymore. All the media talking about his year, the responsibilities with his club and the entire sports world seemed to suddenly disappear from his mind, and honestly, that's what he wanted the most.

His phone had been forgotten in his bag and he never checked if the hotel even had internet or not.

But there was someone who couldn't get out of his mind.  
And that was Cristiano.

They had agreed to travel on the same day but on different flights so that no one would suspect - because if the media got to see them together, everyone would go crazy - and they booked in the same hotel in different rooms. Of course, it had some complications; such as that Cristiano had offered to take him with him on his private jet, but Leo hadn't even let him finish explaining, since he was already refusing. How would the world react if they found out that the biggest football rivals traveled together in a private jet to the same country, to vacation in the same hotel? Clearly everyone would go nuts.

He got up again to find his phone. He set the Wi-Fi password and connected to the Internet. Cristiano's messages hadn't taken long to arrive. The were from half an hour ago.

"You are here already? I am"  
"What's your room?"  
"Mine is 17"

"Yes, I'm here," "9" replied dryly. He hadn't even bothered to ask about his trip - that had to be in a face-to-face talk - because seeing the Cristiano who spoke in front of him was nothing compared to the Internet Cristiano, where he even seemed more calculating and serious than usual.

He walked around the large room, which was installed a few meters above the sea surrounding the hotel, and Leo felt for a second as if he was the protagonist of a fantasy movie. It was very spacious, but privacy was what he liked best, just perfect for a vacation on a paradise island lost in the Indian ocean with Cristiano. He couldn't wait to take advantage of the room and enjoy in it-

A knocking on the door had taken him out of his fantasy. Maybe it was too early to think about those things. He went to the entrance and opened the door, hiding behind it. And maybe just was the natural light coming through the windows, but Leo could swear he had never seen Cris as cute as he was now - with his well-defined muscles and that smile that characterized him so well; and when he hugged him, he closed his eyes. He didn't want that moment to ever end.

"How was your trip?" It was Leo's first question, and invited him to the living room. Both sat in the couch facing each other.

"It would have been better if you had come with me," said the Portuguese, looking for Leo's hand, giving him some soft caresses. "We would have had fun." He smiled, and Leo got the hint immediately.

"You know I didn't want to risk it... someone seeing us board the same jet," he looked a bit sad by now, maybe if he said 'yes' he could have enjoyed a nice trip with him. What if that was his first and last opportunity to do it? But instead, he tried to think in positive. "But now we are alone, we can do whatever we want."

Leo expected Cris to grin at him and spice things up right there, but instead, he laid on the couch, putting one arm behind his head and the other extended towards Leo, yawning.

"I'm a little tired from the trip, don't you want to sleep too?"

How could he refuse?

Leo approached and laid down beside him, using his left arm as a pillow and circling his leg around his waist. He quickly felt the hand of the Portuguese in his hair, mixing the strands a little.

"I'm not that tired, but I'll keep you company." Leo muttered, closing his eyes. Cristiano's soft hands in his hair and his heartbeat made him feel calm, like at home. He had waited months to have such an intimate and relaxed moment with Cristiano, and it had been worth the waiting. He wished they could stay like this forever.

The rattling of rain in one of the windows was what woke Leo from his sleep. He never knew when or how he could have slept in a place as uncomfortable and small as the couch was. He turned his body a little, watching his boyfriend sleep peacefully. Leo smiled. He wished he could wake up by his side every day, without hiding their relationship, walking and holding hands, kissing in public without anyone turning to see them as if they were weirdos, but he knew it was impossible with so many cameras chasing them at every moment and every place where they were going; and now that they were alone, Leo had to enjoy, do everything he wanted to do since the beginning of the season: enjoy time alone with Cristiano.

He got up without trying to move too much and headed for the door that had sea views, opening it carefully to avoid making too much noise. The surrounding rooms looked distant, and everyone's curtains were closed. He stood there, watching the drops fall, letting his shirt get a little wet, enjoying the weather. 

Strong footsteps were heard behind him, and Leo turned to see Cristiano running towards him, and before he could say anything or even move, they both fell into the water making a loud splash!

Although the water was not very deep, Leo had to swim a little to the surface, meeting Cristiano, laughing out loud. Leo rolled his eyes, smiling at the immaturity of the Portuguese.

"Are you dumb?" he laughed, circling his arms around the Portuguese's waist to hold himself tighter.

"Maybe, but only for you." he replied flirtatiously, approaching Leo and kissing him on the lips.

No camera lens could take a good picture with the flood that was falling, and it was at that moment that neither of them cared if anyone saw them, too lost in the kiss that became increasingly intense. While one hand was holding Leo, the other began to travel slowly through his abdomen, touching each muscle as provocatively as possible, which gradually descended to his-

"No," Leo gasped suddenly, parting from the kiss, watching Cristiano pout. "Let's go inside."

They both climbed the small staircase and went inside, closing the sliding door.

Cristiano smiled at him and went to get a towel to dry himself and Leo, leaving a wet trail of his feet and some drops that fell from his body on the floor. Leo took off his shirt and set it aside, leaving only his swimsuit. He looked up and Cristiano was already there, with a large towel in his hands and a small package of something he failed to identify.

He began to rub the towel over his face, shoulders, back, arms and legs, feeling the Portuguese's eyes on each of the movements of his hand. When he finished, he handed the towel to Cristiano, who began to repeat his movements.

Leo was petrified and silent as he watched Cristiano's hands go through his own body, and he wasn't even trying to hide it. And it was just impossible not to observe his muscular legs and his abdomen marked with raindrops; and that wet swimsuit-

"What are you looking at so much?"

"You. I missed seeing you like this," Leo confessed, looking at him, approaching to steal a kiss from him. "You don't know how much."

"Oh, yeah? Show me then." Cristiano said, smiling mischievously, leaving the towel aside.

Leo didn't have to think it twice.


End file.
